


Disciplinary Action

by everen_ever



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everen_ever/pseuds/everen_ever
Summary: Anacostia’s wrath is getting old, Scylla is incorrigible when it comes to Raelle.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Disciplinary Action

It had been a long week.

Anacostia had caught them not once but twice together. The first infraction resulting in extra cleaning duties on opposite ends of the compound, the second in a royal ass chewing for Raelle, in front of an entire training class.

The disciplinary style in necro was far less ‘sledgehammer’ than for the typical cadets. It wasn’t often necros needed reprimanding, and the division didn’t rely on team building by accountability for ones unit. However, being notified twice in a week of Scylla’s involvement in the same infraction, her commanding officer was starting to run out of ideas for her. Scylla got double readings for the weekend, reminded why necros keep to themselves and stay focused, and curfew allowing no visitors.

More extreme circumstances call for more extreme measures. Luckily Scylla had equipped Raelle with the tricks needed to bring them closer. Scylla sent Raelle a message. Considering the way this would burn out from her skin, she had to make her directions short and sweet. Let Raelle know where to find her, how to get there, and what to prepare for.

_Come here._

_Salva._

She paused for a minute and then sent one more word.

About half an hour had passed when Scylla heard a hushed but urgent “ _Scyll_ ” from the window. Scylla ran to find her girlfriend floating just outside and pulled her in by the arms until Raelle toppled in, landing straddling Scylla on the dormitory floor. They looked at each other a moment and burst into laughter before Scylla quickly bit her own fist and cupped a hand over Raelle’s mouth.

Taking a breath Scylla released her fist and offered an explanation. “Curfew. I’m supposed to be finishing necro chapters, alone. That’s why you had to use the window.”

“Ah, gotcha.” Raelle said in a much lower volume. Her eyes were fading back from glassy white. “You know, I’m surprised they didn’t have you specialize in strategy. Fort Salem’s loss I guess.”

“Trust me, I don’t want to be any closer to Alder. No disrespect to the general.” Scylla sat up, but Raelle readjusted to remain straddling her lap. Scylla chuckled. “Besides, don’t tell me you don’t love necro’s hands-off disciplinary approach.” She began running her hands under Raelle’s thin tank top, and leaned in to kiss her neck.

Raelle in turn helped Scylla out of her grey jacket. “Oh I thank necro everyday for your single dorm room. Your division’s policies are weird, but it makes it easy to keep my hands on you.”

Scylla’s eyes glimmered even under the low light of the desk lamp. “Sexy weird?”

It was Raelle's turn to laugh. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Looking into her girlfriends eyes, Scylla momentarily forgot her plan from earlier. The single idea that had kept her squirming at her desk. Restless for the intense, scarred, beautiful girl in front of her to _just finally fucking get here_. “Did you get my message? All of them?”

Raelle pretended to search her memory for a moment. “Oh yeah. What could you possibly want this for?” And pulled a familiar black harness from the waist of her regulation slacks.

Scylla grabbed Raelle’s face and gave her a long, deep kiss, darting her tongue into her mouth then pulling back to give Raelle’s bottom lip a nip for good measure. “Good girl”.

Scylla got up and walked to her clothes drawer, rummaging for a moment before producing an object. She turned around to see Raelle sitting on the floor, still dazed.

“Wait, is that new?” Raelle refered to the maroon dildo in Scyllas hand. This one was smaller than what they had used in the past, and appeared to be firmer. Scylla took the rest of her uniform off. Then to Raelle’s chagrin, began folding and hanging each piece in the closet. Raelle thought, _how could this girl be such a daring rule breaker one moment, and in the next, take her sweet time putting away that damn uniform_? Albeit, the process forced Raelle to watch her toned girlfriend move around in nothing but her bra and panties.

Scylla turned. “I thought, since you’ve had to endure an ass chewing by Anacostia so many times this week.. maybe you’d want to try something a little different.. work out that frustration.. that energy.”

Looking back to the dildo Raelle caught her girlfriend’s drift. Her mouth was dry when she finally said “Oh, wow Scyll, you sure? I haven’t done... anal before.”

“Of course I’m sure. But we don’t have to go there til we’re ready. Get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, ever! Working on a second chapter.


End file.
